Cousins are the Best
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: A gift for cloemaund123. When Four Arms receives news about a death of a very special person he loved, Ally comes to him and pours out her heart, reveling her true feelings for him. Rated T for OC death and Kissing. Fluff and tickles are in the end. No flames, please. Done as a gift.


**(Here is a very special gift for a fan named cloemaund123, for this author loves my Ben 10 short stories involving Four Arms and my OC Ally. I hope you like this cloemaund123, I made it just for you. Ally Drewood and Freyja belong to me. Rachel Jocklin and the Grant Mansion belong to my friend GoldGuardian2418. All Omnitrix aliens mentioned in the story belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.)**

* * *

**Cousins are the Best**

* * *

The Grant Mansion was peaceful and quiet, which was highly unusual. For most of the days, the mansion was alive with activity, but it seemed to be very strange to see the whole mansion silent and not so active. That worried Ally Drewood, a 10-year-old girl with long, black hair, who often visited the mansion, for it was owned by her adoptive cousin, Rachel Jocklin.

Now, Rachel was out on her job and would not be back until 5, and Ally's parents were away on a conference meeting in Los Angeles, so Ally practically had the mansion, as well as her alien friends that lived there, all to herself for the day. But, Ally was not going to spend her time in a mansion that was quiet, she wanted something fun to do. But what?

Just then, a thought came to her and she smiled. She knew just the alien to go to make everything better and fun. Four Arms.

* * *

As she searched the rooms and hallways, Ally finally found Four Arms lying down on the couch in the living room, but there was something off about him. He wasn't turning around to greet her with a hug, and he looked very sad. Seeing his depressed look, Ally's smile dwindled to a small concerned look as she gently sat down next to him.

"Four Arms, is everything okay?' she asked him, making the Tetramand slowly turn his head and look at the little girl.

"Oh, Hey, kid." he said quietly and looked out the window.

"Four Arms, why are you so sad? You are never like this. Why?" Ally asked as she climbed onto his back, petting his first set of shoulders to try to make him feel better.

Four Arms turned his head to her again, and he saw that Ally was very concerned for him, and he didn't want her to feel upset. Well, he had to tell her.

"Ally, do you want to know why I call you 'cousin'?" he asked, and Ally nodded her head. He continued as he sat up and took Ally in his arms. "Well, long before I came to Earth, I actually had a cousin that was just like you."

"You did?" Ally looked at him as he continued.

"Back on my home planet of Khoros, when I was about 12, I had this little cousin who was about your age I knew named Freyja. Now, there was something that made her very special to me and my family, she was only born with two arms instead of four like other Tetramands. Now, as you may have guessed this made her a target for the local bullies, and they constantly berated her and taunted her, calling her names and such." Four Arms told Ally, and she gasped.

"Just like me!" she pointed out.

"Yes, Freyja and you do have some similarities. However, despite having two arms she did not care about being targeted by the bullies. She wanted to live her life as a doctor, saving others lives. She loved being around her family, just like someone I know.." he smiled as he ruffled Ally's long, black hair before he went on. "..She was really a special girl. I always loved hanging out with her and we talked about things like cures for ailments, traveling to different planets. She was a great cousin, and I loved her a lot."

Then Four Arms's smile left him, and to Ally's astonishment, all his four eyes started shedding tears. He was now quietly sobbing.

"Four Arms?" Ally asked, trying to wipe away the tears.

"Ally, I received a message from my family about three days ago, on my home planet. It was about Freyja. She...She contracted a deadly virus that caused her to become weak. Her vital signs were very weak, she couldn't eat, couldn't breathe properly, her eyesight poor, and her skin turned pale. She was dying, and there was no cure." Four Arms tried to talk, but the tears were strong and they poured out like gushing waterfalls. "She's dead."

Ally was heart-broken, and very grief-stricken for her friend. As she watched Four Arms hide his face in his hands, she remembered how she felt when her grandmother passed away and how she cried in sorrow. It had taken her almost over a week for her to recover from the loss, but there were days when she still shed a tear. However, she remembered how Rachel and all her alien friends helped her out; they told Ally her grandmother was now in a peaceful and happy place, where she could watch over her everyday.

"Four Arms, I am so sorry about your cousin.." the little girl spoke as she wrapped her arms around the Tetramands neck. "But, you must know this. I know how it feels to lose someone you love, but the best thing to do is to remember the best times you had with Freyja and know that she is with the angels, with my grandmother and Rachel's father, and that they are watching over us, and will never leave us alone when we are sad. Freyja may not be here now, but she is still alive in your heart, and as long as it beats so will her immortal heart."

Four Arms was speechless, and did not move. His tears abruptly stopped as he listened to this little human pour out her heart. And in doing so, Ally had showed to Four Arms that she loved and cared about him, even though they were not related.

"Oh, Ally. Come here." he choked with tears, but with a loving smile as he brought her to his massive chest and gave Ally the biggest, warmest hug she ever felt. "You don't only remind me of Freyja, you _are_ Freyja. I will always love her, and I will always love you." Four Arms cooed as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." Ally sighed as she hugged him and the two held each other close for almost over ten minutes.

Finally, Ally let go of Four Arms and for a while they were quiet, not knowing what else to do. That is, until Ally got an idea to help cheer up Four Arms. "Hey, how about we play? You always cheer me up when I'm blue, how about I return the favor.

"Thanks, Ally. I think I'm okay." Four Arms brushed Ally away playfully, but that was not going to stop the determined girl.

"Wrong answer, Big Red!" Ally squealed with happiness as she jumped on top of him and started tickling Four Arms on his sides and underarms, sending the Tetramand into hysterical laughter as he tumbled off the couch and started wiggling around on the floor as Ally got on his stomach, tickling him there for it was his biggest ticklish spot.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! ALLY, NO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" he screamed with laughter as Ally lifted up his shirt and blew a small raspberry into his stomach, just above his belly button.

"I won't stop until I cheer you up." Ally teased as she kept on tickling him, wiggling her small fingers along his big belly.

"OH-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-KAY! I'M CHEERED UP! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Four Arms laughed hardly and Ally finally ended her tickle torture, leaving the red alien gasping for air, but was smiling as well.

"You feel better?" Ally asked as she sat on his chest as he looked up at her, but then she squeaked as his second set of hands grabbed her and pinned her to the ground as Four Arms was now on top of her, pinning her legs underneath his weight.

"Well, I feel all better. But, you know what will make me feel even better?" he asked her and Ally giggled, for she knew what was about to happen as he raised all his four hands at her. "Tickling you for an hour!"

No sooner had he said that his hands darted straight for Ally's armpits and stomach and started his tickle torture, tickling Ally fast and hard.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Ally laughed, surprising Four Arms by her comment. She actually wanted him to tickle her, and he didn't blame her. She loved being tickled by him most of all, for he got all her tickle spots at the same time. Ally was having such a good time that she didn't even bring her arms down to cover her ticklish underarms; she wanted them to be tickled and she was going to endure the torture, anything to make her best friend happy.

Seeing her bravery, Four Arms then used his thumbs and started to massage both Ally's armpits and her sides, and Ally shrieked with the loudest giggles he had ever heard.

"You like that?" he teased.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YES! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Ally screamed as she felt the thumbs press and dig into her ticklish skin. The sensation was so powerful, the most ticklish feeling Ally ever felt. It tingled, and sent great pleasure to the inside of her tummy and underarms. But she loved it so much and did not want the feeling to end.

"Cootchie cootchie cootchie coo! You know you love that part, don't you? Cootchie cootchie cootchie coo! Cootchie cootchie cootchie coo! Here comes the Tickle Monster!" Four Arms cooed and playfully teased, now using all of his finger to tickle Ally again, and started laughing along with her, for not only was she feeling better, so was he.

* * *

After about an hour, Ally was still laughing from the intense tickle torture, and her belly and armpits were now literally tickled pink, for the constant tickling made her skin blush pink.

"Okay, that's enough. I think you've had plenty of tickles for today, you little rascal." Four Arms smiled as he stopped tickling the little human and lifted her to his chest and patted her back, helping her regain her breath. "You love it when I tickle you, don't you, kiddo?"

"More than anything, but what I love most is being held like this, being close to the best alien surrogate cousin a girl can ever have." Ally smiled as she hugged Four Arms, before falling asleep in his embrace as he hugged her again.

"Oh, Ally. You are really something special. You and Freyja really are alike, in more ways than even you can think." Four Arms cooed as he lay himself on the couch and soon he and Ally fell asleep, happy and peacefully.

* * *

_Up in the clouds above the mansion, a female Tetramand with two arms was looking down upon the two. She smiled as she watched Ally snuggle close to Four Arms. "Take care of my cousin, Ally. I have a feeling that you'll keep him happy." she said as she then saw the smile on her cousin's face. "And, do not worry, cousin. I'll be watching over you."_

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(Here is what I think might be my best Ben 10 story yet! I had this idea for almost a while, and just had to write it down. I hope this story tugged at your heart strings, cause I think I was crying as I typed this. And I was listening to Josh Groban songs, mostly You Raise Me Up, while I wrote it. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
